


and now, i want to wake up..

by dontdosadness



Category: Pet Shop Boys
Genre: M/M, petshopboys pornwithoutplot smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 08:20:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20094184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontdosadness/pseuds/dontdosadness
Summary: chris lowe and neil tennant confess their love for eachother.





	and now, i want to wake up..

After the end of a long day of filming music videos, the Pet Shop Boys, (a musical group made up of Neil Tennant as the singer and Chris Lowe as the instrumentalist), decided to kick back and relax for a bit.

They sat down on a sofa, both silent until Chris shyly announced a long kept secret to Neil.

"I never really knew how to say this,, and I'm aware you likely won't reciprocate, but... I love you. I basically always have.."

"R-really?"

"Yes, really."

"Because I was thinking the same thing.. I've secretly always loved you. And it's truly amazing we've finally confessed it."

Chris smiled. "So what now?"

"Well, what do couples usually do?"

"We could try kissing.."

Before Chris could even finish that sentence, Neil's lips were on his. He closed his eyes and kissed back passionately. 

The two boys pulled away for air.

After the first kiss, the boys just couldn't handle being apart anymore. They had been admiring each other from afar for quite some time now, and they couldn't wait any longer.

Neil put a hand under Chris's shirt and began toying with him. "Is,, Is this okay?"

"Yes" Chris moaned out. "Lower.."

Neil let his hand go lower and stroked Chris through his trousers.

The two of them both got hard, and instead of helping Chris with his 'problem', Neil unbuttoned his trousers and pulled them down as well as his boxers. 

Chris looked at Neil, a bit confused. 

Neil began stroking himself as Chris stared at him, eyes full of desire. He did this around 10 times, before deciding to do the same to his friend.

Chris unbuttoned his pants and pulled down his boxers. Neil noticed this and began to stroke the other boy.

"Wait!" Chris moaned out. "Let me pleasure you."

Neil allowed him to do so, and Chris softly touched Neil. Chris pulled him in his lap and Neil let out a feminine moan. Neil's moans were music to Chris's ears. Chris touched him, getting faster and faster. Neil's moans got faster and faster and Neil even started bouncing in Chris's lap. Chris softly pushed Neil out of his lap, and began to suck on his dick.

Neil tangled his fingers in Chris's hair while moaning loudly. Chris deep throated Neil's dick, and Neil pulled Chris's hair, causing the both boys to moan. "..Daddy.." Neil moaned out softly as he came into Chris's mouth. 

"Fuck.. me..." Neil moaned out to the other boy as he pointed to his trench coat which had lube in it.

Chris grabbed the lube and put it on his fingers. He put a finger into Neil's ass. "Chris...god... more.."  
Chris put in another finger, and knew he hit Neil's prostate by the moans he made. 

Chris replaced his fingers with his dick and began thrusting, slowly at first, but then faster and faster. "Daddy..." Neil moaned. Chris hit his prostate, and that caused both boys to moan loudly. Chris came while inside Neil, splattering semen on both boys. Neil licked the semen off the other boy. 

Both Chris and Neil took a minute to regain their breath before speaking.

"That was,, wow.."

"Mmm, I know.."

Chris wrapped his arms around the thin waist of the other boy and spooned him close before they fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> yes, this is porn without a plot. yes, i’m going to hell.


End file.
